So Much For A Normal Year
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Harry's in Slytherin and Hermione has a brother but they don't know each other, until they both get the Head position. OC's inside and AU story, Post War and H/Hr. Rating for language and possible scences. R&R Please! ON HOLD! Major Writers-Block.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is my new story… It's AU again, a 7th year fic and Post-War, I guess I can't write anything but AU stories, but this time it's in Hogwarts. New Characters named Zac Granger and Vanessa Clark based on Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Draco Malfoy is still an arrogant prat but a somewhat nice arrogant prat and he won't be together with Ginny because she's kind of a bitch in this fic, sorry but I don't really like her that much. Ron will be normal, maybe a bit moody but you will see throughout the fic.

Ok here goes the summary…

Summary: 

What If Harry was in Slytherin?

What if Hermione had a brother? 

What if they were Head's and meet for the really first time?

And what if Harry was a cheeky playboy?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides the plot. 

$$HJP&HJG$$

It was Harry Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter, a boy with round glasses in front of his emerald green eyes, messy black hair, which he thought added to his sexy look, and a lightning scar on his fore head, was sorted into Slytherin in his first year. He thought he would start a normal live in Hogwarts but fate decided other way. Harry and his best friends Vanessa Clark and Draco Malfoy, both in Slytherin, stood in a war together against a dark lord named Voldemort and won. And now that his prophecy is fulfilled he's in for another year, this year as head boy in Hogwarts. 

"!""!""!""!""!" 

Harry and his friends Vanessa and Draco stood on Kings Cross Station. They were talking and waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come. 

"I'm still so proud you made Head Boy this year." Vanessa exclaimed and gave Harry a hug. Harry and Vanessa hit off immediately after they met. Although they were romantically involved in sixth year, they decided they were better off as friends for the war. They never talked about thingsafter the war. 

Harry began to spin her around. "Me too." He laughed. She giggled as she let him spin her around. He put her down and turned just in time to see Draco rolling his eyes. Harry chuckled. "So, who do you think will be Head Girl this year?" 

Draco shrugged. "Let's hope she's a hot chick." Vanessa rolled her eyes. 

"You are so immature. Hermione Granger got Head Girl this year." Harry looked confused.

"You mean the bushy haired sister of Zac Granger, chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Draco groaned. 

"So much for the hot chick." Vanessa smacked him on his arm. Harry chuckled. 

"I guess she's a nice girl." He said and saw the Hogwarts Express arriving. He took his and Vanessa's trunk, while she took the cage of his white snowy owl Hedwig. They stepped in and took the first empty compartment they found. Vanessa popped down first and when Harry sat down next to her she made him slide over so she could put her head on his lap. Harry chuckled. _She does that all the time. _Harry thought and idly began to stroke her hair. "You know, you can't stay like this for long, I got Head Boy duties after the train starts." Vanessa just smiled and ruffled his hair. This small gesture still meant a lot to Harry. _I can't believe I get to spent time with her after all we've been trough, I really hope I'll get my chance with her again. _He thought as he smiled back and gazed at her. (A/N: Don't get angry with me please, but this will start as Harry/Vanessa but will change when Harry and V get to know Hermione and Zac better, but for now they will start a small relationship.) The hand in his hair slowly slid down and traced his cheek, but their moment was interrupted when someone cleared their throat. 

Draco was sitting opposite of them, clearly amused by his best friends behaviour towards each other. "Sorry, but the train started like 5 minutes ago and you need to go to the Head compartment, doing your duties." 

Harry shook his head to come to his senses. "Yeah, right." Vanessa sat up straight to let Harry stand up. He leaned down and kissed Vanessa on her cheek, before leaning into her ear. "We need to talk later." He whispered. When he pulled back, he saw her nodding. He offered them both a small smile and left. 

"!""!""!""!""!""!"

As Harry entered the Head compartment he saw a girl with light brown, curly hair leaning over a book. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. When she looked up, he felt his heart beat faster and his stomach twist. _Oh boy, she's beautiful…_He thought but regained his composure when she began to frown. "I'm Harry Potter, Head Boy." He said, extending his hand out to her. 

She shook his hand. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl:" She let go of his hand and turned her attention back to her book. Harry frowned. _This can't be Hermione Granger, last time I checked she had bushy hair, bug teeth and lots of freckles. But this girl has wavy, light brown hair, straight teeth and no freckles at all. Besides these eyes are two of the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, right next to Vanessa's… Vanessa..._He groaned, causing Hermione to look up again. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning again. Harry slumped down next to her. 

"Nothing, I just remembered I know nothing about Head duties and such." He lied. Of course he knew everything about his duties, Vanessa would bite his head of if he didn't. 

"Um, I could explain everything to you." She offered. Harry shot her a grateful smile and nodded his head. She blushed slightly but began to explain. "First on the train ride we have to…" Harry drowned her out and thought about Vanessa. After a while prefects were filling the compartment. Hermione put her book away, while Harry straightened in his seat. The prefect looked expectantly. Hermione looked over to Harry for a second before starting to order things. And as Harry listened to her, little did he know that this year was going to be a very special year. 

"!""!""!""!""!""!"

A while later Harry was back in the compartment he shared with Vanessa and Draco. And right after he sat down next to Vanessa, a girl with flaming red hair entered the compartment. Harry slid closer to Vanessa and felt her do the same. She put her hand on his thigh, while he wrapped his arm around her. The red haired girl stood now in front of Harry. 

"Hi, Harry, how was your summer?" She asked with a saucy grin. 

"Great, you know, defeating Voldemort, hanging out with my friends, getting nagged by Vanessa about homework." He poked her stomach, causing her to giggle. "But all in all really great." He shot Vanessa a warm smile and turned back to the red head. "Thanks for asking Ginny." Ginny frowned but quickly recovered and gave him another saucy grin. She leaned forward, giving him view on her cleavage and put her hand on his thigh. 

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me." She said in a voice, she thought was seductive. Harry tried not to shudder in disgust and nodded. Ginny smiled, winked at him and left. Draco chuckled. 

"She seems pretty desperate." Harry merrily nodded and turned to Vanessa only to see her frowning. 

"She's doing that since our second year in Hogwarts." She sighed and slide away from Harry to the window. Harry looked over to Draco, but he just shook his head and stood up. 

"I think I'll look for this hot chick, Susan Bones, I wonder if she's still up to her offer to teach me something, if you know what I mean." And with a last wink he left. 

Harry sighed. "Vanessa?" But she didn't respond. Harry took her hand gently. "Vanessa." She turned to him. "What's wrong?" 

Vanessa looked down at their hands. "I… It's just, it annoys me so much, that she doesn't understand, you're not interested in her, that you…." But Harry cut her off.

He tipped her chin up and cupped her cheek. "That I'm more interested in someone else?" He whispered before he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, which she immediately returned. However they were interrupted by the compartment door that burst open. They pulled reluctantly away and turned to the door. Standing there was a very embarrassed Hermione. 

"Um, we have rounds, but I can do them alone, it's okay." She mumbled. Harry turned back to Vanessa. Vanessa nodded. 

"No, of course Harry will attend to these rounds, it's a part of his duties." Vanessa stated with a smile. She turned back to Harry, ran a hand through his hair and gave him a chaste kiss. "We talk later." Harry nodded and stood up. 

"Alright, let's see what the students of Hogwarts are up to." He gave Vanessa a smile and left with Hermione. 

"!""!""!""!""!""!" 

The train arrived a while later. Harry and Hermione exited first and took care of the first years. When they arrived at the Hogwarts Castle, they handed the first years over to Professor McGonagall and made their way to the Great Hall. 

"So, see you after dinner." Harry said, waved and left. Hermione waved back and walked to her own table. She sat down next to her brother Zac Granger, a boy with shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes. They were twins, though not identical. He was a few minutes older and always thought he needed to take care of his 'little' sister. 

He looked up when he sensed her. "So Harry Potter really got Head Boy this year?" He asked her. Hermione nodded and glanced over to the Slytherin table. Harry sat next to Vanessa and Draco. They were laughing. Harry looked over to Vanessa, smiled at her and gave the hand he held on top of the table a squeeze. Hermione sighed unnoticeable and turned her attention to the now standing Dumbledore (A/N: So he's obviously alive in my fic, lol). He gave a slight speech, before the sorting and after the sorting and let the dinner appear with a slight clap. A red headed Ron Weasly, who was sitting in front of Hermione dug immediately into his food and began shoving things in his mouth. 

"Ron, you are so disgusting." Hermione exclaimed. Ron swallowed and shot her grin before going back to shoving things into his mouth. Hermione made a face and turned to her head to her brother who was looking at Ginny Weasly. She was chatting animatedly with her friends. Zac turned to Hermione. 

"I bet she's talking about Harry Potter again." He stated, rolling his eyes. Hermione chuckled. 

"She's your ex-girlfriend." Zac groaned. 

"You won't let me forget it for the rest of my life, or?" Hermione shook her head. 

"Never." She grinned and began to put food on her plate. Zac and Ginny were romantically involved in his 6th and her 5th year. It lasted two weeks before Zac broke up. 

They ate and were chatting until the dinner disappeared again. Dumbledore stood up again. "Now I have a few more announcements to make. New Head's this year are Harry Potter, from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Cheering erupted from all tables, but loudest from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Dumbledore started again. "And this year we will have another Yule ball as celebration for the defeat of Voldemort. Now follow your prefects to your common rooms." The whole student body stood up, with the prefects in front and left the Great Hall. 

Harry walked out of the Great Hall with Vanessa. "You wanna come with me to the head dorms or should I come later?" 

Vanessa shrugged. "Go first, come and get me later, ok?" He nodded and grinned when she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "See you later." She waved and walked away. Harry turned and saw Hermione and Zac coming into the Entrance Hall. He went over to them. 

"Hey, wanna head up to our dorms?" He asked. "Hey Granger." He added. 

"Potter." Zac nodded. Hermione watched them for a moment before turning to Zac. 

"See you later, Zac." Zac nodded and leaned down to her. 

"If he bothers you, let me know." He kissed her cheek and left. Hermione turned to Harry. 

"Come on let's go." And together they took off. 

"!""!""!""!""!""!"

When they entered the Head common room, their jaws dropped. There was a large couch and two arm chairs in front of a fireplace. In one corner were two desks, for home work and in an other corner were a big book case filled with books. The whole room was decorated in red, brown and slightly silver. Harry run and jumped on the couch. 

"This is brilliant. Just bloody awesome and we have this all for ourselves." He exclaimed, stood up and ran over to Hermione again. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "This soo cool." Hermione squealed in surprise and held tightly onto Harry. Someone knocked on the door and interrupted Harry and Hermione. Harry put Hermione down again and turned to the person, who knocked. He saw Vanessa, with a slight frown on her face. _Oh oh, I don't think she liked what she saw. _

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked with a edge in her voice. Hermione quickly took a step away from Harry, causing him to look at her. She was blushing. _Oh, great, that really helps… Oh peachy._

"Hey, Ness, what are you doing here? I thought I should come and get you." He smiled at her, but her face still had a frown plastered on it. He glanced at Hermione, shot her an apologetic look and took Vanessa's hand. He dragged her up the stairs to his new room. He didn't look around, just sat Vanessa down on his new bed. "Vanessa it was not what you thought it looked like." He exclaimed and made a face just the second after that. "Wow, it really is as bad as it sound in movies." Vanessa folded her arms in front of her chest. 

"So you wasn't holding her and spinning her around? And you didn't look like you just got the news of your newborn child?" She asked, a sarcastic edge in her voice. 

"Uhm, Uh… she isn't pregnant." He stuttered. Vanessa let out an "Ugh", threw her hands into the air and stood up. 

"Great, do what you wanna do." She was about to open the door when Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" 

Harry leaned close into her. "I do what I wanna do." And with that he crushed her lips into hers. At first Vanessa tried to push him back but after a few moments she responded just as heated. They stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, Harry on top. It lasted a while before Vanessa pushed him of her. She stood up. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked confused. Vanessa looked at him before slipping her robe off and throwing it away. 

"Getting rid of this damn robe." Harry teared at his robe too before throwing it into the same direction. 

"Great idea." He pulled his Hogwarts jumper off and began fidgeting with the buttons of his Hogwarts button up shirt. 

"Okay, now what do you think you're doing now?" Vanessa asked with lifted eyebrows. 

"Uh, sorry, heat of the moment." He smiled sheepishly. Vanessa smiled back, moved in front of him, pushed him back and straddled him. She leaned close to him and opened button after button. 

"At least let me do it." She whispered and kissed him again. Harry gripped her hips and slid his hands under her jumper and blouse, while she ran her hand over his now exposed chest and abs. Harry moaned when their tongues touched. There was loud knock, before the door burst open. Then agaspwas heard and a slight slapping sound. Harry and Vanessa, who had pulled away, looked at the person. It was Hermione again, with her hand covering her eyes. 

"I'm so so sorry. I just wanted to let you know, that Professor McGonagall wants to see us tomorrow morning. Okay, I think I'll go again." She slammed the door shut and left. 

Vanessa giggled and hid her face in Harry's chest. "That was so embarrassing." 

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, but still great." Vanessa looked up at him. "Wait, let's move." Harry pushed Vanessa back, stood up and grabbed her hand. He walked around his bed, her hand still in his and laid down on his cushions. Vanessa understood and laid down next to him, her head on his chest along her arm. She trailed little circles on his chest as he ran his hand along her arm. 

"Harry, I know you want to tell me something." She stated. Harry sighed and looked down at her. 

"I… I know we broke up just before the war, but… but I didn't change my feelings. I'm still in love with you." He shifted to his side so he was facing her. She had tears, threatening to fall. Harry smiled slightly and traced her cheek. She snuggled more into him, her hands palmed against his chest. 

"Oh Harry, you know I will be in love with you forever. Do you think we can work?" 

Harry frowned. "Why couldn't we? I mean, we are Vanessa and Harry, Harry and Vanessa." 

Vanessa giggled. "I know, but Harry you are such a flirt, even though I knew you were in love with me since third year, you still had almost every girl in this school." 

Harry pouted. "Aw come on, I'm a guy, I'm dense, I didn't know you were in love with me. Please, I won't hurt you, you mean way too much to me." 

Vanessa sighed. "I know, I know how much I mean to you, but I'm so scared of getting hurt, I know you don't do it purposely, but sometimes it really hurts to see you grinning madly at other girls, or winking at them. And when they touch you and you look like you really like it, it rips a little part of me. I know it's not really your fault, but well…" 

Harry pulled her closer. "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me? We could just take it slow if you want." 

Vanessa shook her head in his chest. "No, Harry. I want you all to myself." Harry grinned and rolled them over. 

"I'm all yours." He whispered and kissed her. Vanessa fisted his hair in her hand. It lasted only a few seconds, before Harry pulled away, leaving Vanessa wanting more and kissed and nibbled on her neck. She moaned and bended her back, causing her hips to bump into his. Harry groaned into her ear. 

"Harry." She whispered. "Harry, we must stop." She panted slightly.

"Why?" He trailed kisses along her jaw. 

"You have patrols. I don't want you to miss them and I won't allow you to let Hermione do all the work, with all might I have as your girlfriend." 

Harry stopped and pulled away, grinning. "My girlfriend? You mean like my _girlfriend_? Are we a couple, now?" 

Vanessa pushed him off her. "I guess so. Now, stand up." Harry groaned and muttered things under his breath as he picked up his and her clothes. He dressed quickly and turned back to Vanessa, who was just as dressed as he was. He smiled, grabbed her hand and dragged her down. When he walked into the common room, he stopped. On the couch sat Hermione, her hair flipped to one side and on her lap a book. The fireplace was lit and made her face glow. 

_Holy… She's beautiful. _He looked down as he felt a squeeze. Vanessa had a content smile on her face and her eyes shone with happiness. _Oh, and she's just as gorgeous. _Hermione turned her attention to them and gave them a small smile. And when Harry looked back and forth between the two girls, the only thing that went trough his head was one thought. _I think I'm in big trouble. _

And Oh boy, he had no idea how right he was. 

$$HJP&HJG$$

A/N: First chapter… Let me know what you think… but I can't update until 28.03.08 because I'm on vacation. 

But please review, it would mean a lot to me. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2, finally…

HJP&HJG

Harry woke up early next morning. He didn't really feel like sleeping, so he stood up. Only clad in his boxer shorts he walked down the stairs into the Head common room. He went over to the couch and let him fall over, surprised to fall on something rough.

"Ow." The couch screamed. _Wait, a couch can't talk. _He thought and noticed the amount of hair he had in his mouth.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, trying to get the hair out of his mouth.

"Harry? Could you get off of me?" Hermione exclaimed annoyed. "Sorry." Harry muttered and rolled off, falling to the ground. Hermione sat up and tried to smooth her hair. Harry stood up and rubbed his butt. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Hermione replied. A blush crept up her face as she looked at him for the first time, seeing him in only his boxer shorts.

"I asked first…" He saw her clothes. She was still in her uniform. "Wait, did you sleep here?"

The blush deepened as she mumbled, "I guess I did. Why are you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." He moved over and set down next to her. "Let's talk a little, make the time worth something." He made himself more comfortable and noticed Hermione tense up. "Whoa, relax, I know there a lot of rumours spread about me. The thing with Voldemort, me being Slytherin, being some kind of Playboy and such, but you know I won't bite." He smirked. "At least not until you want that."

Now her face was as red as Ron's hair. "Um, well… I -… uh your attire." Harry was confused until he looked down and saw his attire, or more the lack of his attire.

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly as heat rose to his cheeks. "I'm gonna get changed, but after that we'll talk." He rushed into his room and pulled a shirt and sweatpants on. He quickly went back into the common room. He sat back down and was glad Hermione relaxed this time. "So. Excited about our first day?" He smiled as he saw Hermione's eyes lit up. She lapsed into a long talk on how school always meant much to her and on how excited she was to get all challenged.

While she talked he noticed a few things about her. The way she gestured, while she went on talking about new teachers, NEWT's this year. Her seem to twinkle with excitement and she seemed to be genuinely happy. "…and I can't wait. So how about you, are you excited?" She asked with a smile. Harry grinned.

"Definitely. Now that Voldemort is dead, everything's perfect. I'm back together with Vanessa, I have great, supporting friends and I'm Head boy. I can finally be normal." He whispered the last part. Hermione smiled at him, causing something inside of Harry's stomach to squirm. He made a face. "Oh man." He murmured. Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Harry shook his head and put on a smile. "Nothing." He replied. He looked over to the clock on the wall. "Ah, it's seven thirty. Come on, let's get ready and then head down to breakfast, okay?" Hermione nodded and stood up, Harry following. "See you in a few minutes." He said as they both walked into their rooms.

Twenty minutes later he came down. His Head Boy badge proudly sticking from his chest and his hair messy but in a light order, since Vanessa advised him to use gel for his sides. He looked around and saw Hermione wasn't down yet. He sat down on the couch to think. _Hmm, Hermione seems pretty cool, but she's still a little shy. She definitely changed, she's gorgeous but I guess she doesn't think so herself. Maybe I can get to know her better. I definitely should get Vanessa to be Hermione's friend, maybe she'll open up. _He thought. When he turned he saw or rather heard Hermione coming down.

"Sorry, I hope you didn't wait too long." She said, a little out of breath. Harry smiled and shook his head. "Nah, just came here myself." Then he stood up. "Let's go down, I'm starving." She nodded and followed him out of the portrait hole.

°°°!°°°

They stood in front of the Great hall doors. "So, I guess I'll see you around." Hermione started. Harry flashed her his famous grin. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later, if I don't see you sometime today, I'll talk to you tonight." She nodded, a small smile appearing on her lips. Harry pushed the doors open and waved at Hermione as she made her way to her table. Harry hopped down next to Draco, who was already sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Hey." Draco greeted.

"Hey, where's Vanessa?" Harry asked. She wasn't sitting at the table.

"She should come any minute from now." And as if she heard that, the door was pushed open, revealing Vanessa. She walked over and sat down next to him. He turned and kissed her gently. Vanessa traced his cheek while they kissed and pulled away. "Morning." She whispered softly. Harry leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. "Morning Ness. How did you sleep?" He asked as they pulled away.

Vanessa began putting food on her plate. "Good, it's weird to be back here, but I love it. How did you sleep?" Harry copied her and loaded food on his plate.

"Same here. This morning was funny though. I woke up early, went down and threw myself on the couch just to be greeted by a bush of hair. It was hilarious. Apparently she fell asleep yesterday. So I decided to talk to her a little and sat down next to her, but she got all tense because I was only wearing my boxers." Vanessa narrowed her eyes slightly. "I ran up, changed and came down again and then we talked. Hermione is cool, but she seems so shy, I'll try to get her to open up. She is really nice. You should get to know her too."

Draco shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, whatever, mate." Harry chuckled and turned to Vanessa. She had a small frown on her face. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. Vanessa just shook her head and shot him a fake smile, which Harry noticed. "I love you, Vanessa." He whispered. Vanessa's smile softened into a real one. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you too Harry." She whispered after she pulled away.

Draco cleared his throat. "Enough PDA." He coughed. Harry and Vanessa laughed. "So getting to know Hermione, yeah? Okay, she seems nice. We could invite her to our 'Yay, back to Hogwarts'-Party." She stated. Harry hugged her to his side and kissed her temple. They began to eat, joking and talking all the time.

°°°!°°

Hermione sat down next to her brother Zac. "Morning Zac-Attack." She greeted. (A/N: Yeah Im'ma use this nickname.) Zac looked up from his food and smiled at her.

"Morning Mione." Zac greeted. Hermione smiled at this nickname. He was the only one that was allowed to give her a nickname. "Did you sleep well?" He asked casually as he began to eat again.

Hermione smiled. "Yep, it's good to be back." She replied. Zac just nodded. Hermione looked over and saw Vanessa and Harry kiss. She sighed lightly. She always had a minor crush on Harry Potter, even though she crushed on other guys, the crush for Harry never went away. Zac heard her sigh and looked up. He followed her gaze. "Oh Vanessa and Potter are back together. When did that happen?" He asked. Hermione tore her gaze away to Zac. "Um, I think yesterday, but I don't know for sure." She replied. Zac nodded and resumed his meal.

°°°!°°°

At breakfast, they've gotten their schedules and every Gryffindor 7th year was in a dreadful mood because they had Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts _and_ Transfiguration with Slytherin. Zac and Hermione were walking to the dungeons. Harry, Vanessa and Draco were already standing in front of the class room. Hermione saw Vanessa whispering something to Harry, who nodded before Vanessa went over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione." She greeted cheerfully. Hermione eyed her. "Um, hey." She greeted back carefully.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to our 'Yay, Back at Hogwarts'-Party. You can bring your brother too if you want." Vanessa smiled. Hermione looked at her suspiciously.

"Where's the hook?" She asked boldly. Vanessa sighed. "There's no hook. I know there's this Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry, but I'm not really into that. You're Head girl next to Harry and we both think you should come." She replied. She offered Hermione another smile. Hermione still wasn't all that convinced. "Okay, if you're not having fun or something you can take away as many points as you want from Slytherin, okay?" Vanessa suggested. Hermione looked at Zac, who shrugged. Hermione sighed and nodded. "I'll come. Where?" She asked.

Vanessa grinned. "Room of Requirement. Around eight. You won't regret it, I promise." And with that she ran back to Harry. Hermione sighed. She watched as Vanessa whispered something to Harry, making him smile and turn to flash it at Hermione. Hermione cracked as small smile. The door opened and the Potions Professor Snape ushered them in.

°°°!°°°

(A/N: I won't write about their classes, unless something important happens there.)

Harry and Vanessa were sitting at their table in the Great hall, eating lunch and talking about the party they were hosting.

"Wow." Harry exclaimed as he took in the guest list. "The list is huge." Vanessa chuckled.

"You can hate Pansy Parkinson all you want, but trust her to get a party fabulous." Harry smiled. He scanned the list, lingered a little at Hermione's name, which was only recently added together with Zac Grangers name. He scanned again and groaned at a second name.

Vanessa turned to him. "What's wrong?" Harry gave her an apologetic smile and pointed at the name of a familiar red-headed girl. Vanessa smile turned into a frown. "How did she get onto the list? They are magical, she had to get an offer or at least a 'yes' from either you, me or Draco. I didn't even talk to her and I hope you neither." Harry quickly shook his head as Vanessa continued. "Than it must be either Draco or she tricked us." She said. Draco was just walking through the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Vanessa screech. "Draco, we need to talk." Draco looked panicky. He quickly turned and rushed out of the door. Vanessa stood up and ran after him, Harry following her.

"Draco, DRACO!" She yelled. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, stopped right now!" She yelled and Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Why did you run?" She asked him, quite out of her breath. Draco turned, a scared look on his face. "Um, I, uh, forgot something in my dorm." He stuttered.

"Aha." Vanessa stated unbelieving, "Did you, maybe by accident, offer Ginny to come to our party?" She said casually. Draco gulped.

"Um, no, not that I can remember." He stammered. Harry shot him an unconvinced look. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, she tricked me. She pulled me into a broom closet, ripped my trousers open and cupped _him_." He finished the last part in a low whisper. "Then she began to her hand and some time while she was at it she asked and I just gave a moany yes." Harry was laughing hard, while Vanessa had a deep frown on her face.

"Ugh, Draco." She threw her hand in the air. Draco just looked down sheepishly. "Men and their fucking animal hormones." She exclaimed and turned to walk away. Draco nudged Harry before he could follow. "Hey, at least it was worth it. She really knows how to satisfy a man." He whispered, causing Harry to laugh again as he ran after Vanessa.

"Ness, it's not all that bad." He stated as he caught up with her. Vanessa stopped sharply. "Not all that bad? Ginny is the most annoying slut I know, and it doesn't help matters that she's hitting on you." She exclaimed.

Harry took a step up to her and grabbed her hands in his. "Hey, I promise you nothing will happen with her." She sighed. Harry leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was soft, tender kiss that quickly grew passionate as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Vanessa moaned into the kiss and wound her arms behind his neck.

Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "All better now?" He asked, smirking. Vanessa just nodded. Harry gave her another chaste kiss and pulled away to take her hand. "Come on. Let's go back to lunch."

°°°!°°°

Hermione sat on one of the armchairs in the Head dorms as Harry and Vanessa came in. She looked up from her book. "Hi." She greeted them. Harry and Vanessa smiled. "Hey." They walked over and hopped down on the couch. Hermione shut her book. "I'll go." She stated and got up. Harry held his hands up to stop her. "Why? Sit down, talk to us." Hermione looked mildly confused but sat back down none the less. They sat in silence until Harry cleared his throat. "Okay, this is awkward. Hermione, why don't you talk to us?" He asked. Hermione shrugged, blushing lightly. "Um, you are, uh, Slytherins." She mumbled.

"Ha. There is the mistake. Firstly we are Harry and Vanessa and then maybe Slytherins." He explained with a smile. "He's right, you know, like I said, we are not into the Slytherin-Gryffindor-Rivalry. We want to be friends with you, that's not because you are Gryffindor and we are Slytherin, no it's because you are Hermione and we are Harry and Vanessa." Vanessa reasoned, with a warm smile, which Hermione this time returned.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Vanessa asked. Hermione looked down. "I don't know." She mumbled. Vanessa perked up. "Oh, you can't be serious." She said wide eyed. She stood up and walked over to her, extending her hand. "Come on, let us see what you got." Hermione reluctantly took her hand and let herself be dragged up to her room, Harry following them.

"What kind of party is that?" Hermione asked as soon as Vanessa opened her closet. "Ah, just a party, with dancing, maybe drinking and such, you know it's like a night club." She replied. Hermione's eyes widened. "And we allow that?" Hermione asked more to Harry. Harry shrugged and smiled. Vanessa was searching through the closet, a small frown on her face. Then she gasped and pulled a black, off-shoulder baby-doll top out and dark denim jeans. She threw them at Hermione with a satisfied look.

Hermione held them up and immediately shook her head. "I'm not going to wear that!" She exclaimed. "Please, we girls gotta look sexy for the boys tonight." Vanessa explained. Hermione sighed. "I don't even know how to wear that." Hermione added. Vanessa began to grin. "How about I get ready now and then come up here to get you ready?" She asked excitedly. Hermione sighed. "Um, I guess." She replied. Vanessa clapped her hand together and hugged Hermione.

"Alright, I'll go get ready." She released her and went over to Harry. "See you later." She whispered and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you." She whispered. Harry gave her another kiss. "I love you too." He kissed her again and watched as she left the room. He turned back to Hermione only to see her facing away, blushing lightly. Harry grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm into PDA or let's say just DA public or not." Hermione just gave a polite smile. And then Harry did something that caught her off guard. He stood up, walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you for trying." He whispered. Hermione was shocked but awkwardly reached up to gave his waist a light squeeze before he pulled away. Harry grinned. "I guess I'm gonna go, get ready myself, Vanessa will probably take an hour to get ready. See you later." He gave her shoulders a last squeeze and retreated to his room.

°°°!°°°

On Vanessa way out, she bumped into someone, causing her to stumble and almost fall if there weren't two strong arms that steadied her. When she looked up, she almost gasped as she was greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Zac." She mumbled. Zac smiled. "It's okay." He still had his arms around her. "Um…" She started, looking down to his arms. Zac looked down too and immediately released her, a blush creeping up his face.

"I wanted to ask you, what kind of party this is." He stated. Vanessa smiled, despite the awkward situation. "More of a dance party, like a night club." She replied. Zac nodded. "Okay, I gotta go, see ya later Zac." She said and rushed past him. Zac watched her, before he shook his head, going up to the Head dorms.

Hermione sat on the couch with a book in her hands as Zac came in. "What's up, sis?" He greeted and popped down next to her. Hermione smiled at him. "Hey Zac, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Zac pouted. "Hey, way to greet your precious brother." His bottom lip now sticking out. Hermione laughed and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Better?" She asked. Zac grinned. "Yep." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "So, how's my baby sister? Excited about the party?" He asked. Hermione slapped his chest lightly. "I'm hardly your baby sister, you just got lucky that mum pushed you out before me."

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, receiving another slap. "But you didn't answer my question."

Hermione sighed. "Vanessa wants to help me getting ready." She stated. Zac laughed well naturedly. "Are you serious?" He asked, still laughing but stopped as Hermione shot him a death glare. "Oh, um, sorry. I guess, it'll be much fun." He began to laugh again at the last word. Hermione slapped him again and again until Harry came down, wearing a dark faded jeans, black V-neck sweater with a white shirt under it. He a pair of white air force ones on his feet. He popped down on one of the armchairs. "Oh, Granger, I didn't notice you here." Harry said.

Zac shrugged. "I just came by to see my baby sister." He got another slap and chuckled. "Okay my sister." Harry nodded. They sat in silence until the portrait opened and Vanessa walked through it. She wore a purple top, without sleeves, dark blue tight jeans and a pair of three inch heels. A long necklace with a coin-shaped pendant and a V engraved on it. (A/N: I can't describe that, but if you know Vanessa Hudgens you know which necklace I meant) Her almost black hair ending into curls.

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look sexy." He whispered huskily. Vanessa smirked. She leaned up and kissed him, teasing him as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and pulled away again, leaving him wanting more. She patted his chest. "You don't look bad yourself." She whispered in his ear as she walked past him. Zac was staring at her, which didn't go unnoticed. Vanessa shot him a smile as she reached out to grab Hermione's hand. She dragged her up the stairs into her room and shut the door.

Harry was still standing dumbfounded, before he slowly began to smirk. He slowly turned, hands in his pocket and facing to the stairs now. _This is so not over_ He thought.

Zac looked from Harry to the stairs and back. He shrugged and stood up. "I guess, I'll go and get changed." He stated as he began to walk past Harry, but Harry stopped him. "What's now, Potter?" Zac asked. Harry sighed. "We should try to get along, Granger, your sister is living here with me for the whole year, and I actually want to be her friend. It'd be better if we at least try to get along." Harry reasoned and stuck his hand out. "So, call me Harry." Zac eyed Harry's hand for a while before he shook it. "Zac." Harry smiled.

They released their hands. "Later, Harry." Zac said and walked away. Harry threw himself on the couch and waited patiently. An hour later, Vanessa came back down. Harry stood up. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She's just getting into her shoes." And as if on queue Hermione came rushing down. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. She wore the clothes Vanessa picked out for her and black two inch heels. Her hair was down in light curls and she a little bit make-up applied. Harry stared at her. "Wow, you look great Hermione." Harry complimented. "Thank you." She blushed lightly.

"Come on, let's go to our party." Vanessa suggested as she took Harry's hand. They began to walk, Hermione trailing behind them.

This was going to be one heck of a party.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: This is like a fill in… the next chapter is obviously about the Party, and Harry and Hermione getting closer, just like Zac and Vanessa. And more Harry/Vanessa moments, i really enjoy writing them, but no worries this is a H/Hr fic...

See ya guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: New chapter…

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

When Harry, Vanessa and Hermione arrived at the Room of Requirement, Vanessa gasped, Hermione just stood wide eyed while Harry chuckled.

"Wow this looks like…" Hermione started unsure what to say, but Vanessa new exactly what to say.

"A strip club. This looks like a strip club." Vanessa said, furious. "I'm gonna kill Draco!"

The room was dimly lit in red light, a bar was located to the right and a large dance floor was in the middle of the room. But what Vanessa made saying it looked like a strip club where the sticks on the tables. There were four tables with sticks on it and in between cosy looking booths. People were already there, most of them just standing and talking but a few already on the dance floor, grinding against each other.

Vanessa quickly walked over to Draco who was at the bar together with a pretty blonde. "Draco." She exclaimed. Draco turned to her and grinned. "What's wrong, Nessa?" He asked. She poked his chest, rather hard. "Don't you 'Nessa' me. This looks like a freaking strip club." Vanessa yelled over the music. Draco grinned and shrugged. "C'mon it looks great. So stop whining and have fun, Ness. Drink something." He offered her his glass and shoved her lightly into the other direction. Vanessa sighed. "Great."

Harry watched the scene and sighed too, before turning to Hermione. "Look, I need to go to Vanessa, but I'll come back later to you, you'll be okay?" He asked, touching her shoulder lightly. Hermione nodded and smiled, which he returned before he went over to Vanessa. Hermione looked around and was surprised by the guests. There were, of course, a lot of Slytherins but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs too and even a few Gryffindors. One of them was Zac, dressed in a black polo shirt, dark blue denim jeans and a pair of chess board Vans.

Hermione made her way over to him, embracing him from behind. "Hey, Zac." He turned in her arms. "Hey Mione." He looked her up and down. "Wow, you look hot, sister." He complimented. Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Vanessa did a pretty good job." Zac nodded. "Speaking of her, where is she and where is Harry?" He asked. Hermione turned and pointed at Harry and Vanessa, who were standing next to the bar, seeming to argue. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Zac asked, but Hermione just shrugged.

°°°!°°°

Harry casually walked over to Vanessa. "Ness, what's wrong?" He asked. She turned sharply. "Can you actually believe it? He told me to have fun. How could I have fun if the party is ruined, because of the fucking location?" She exclaimed. Harry chuckled. "Come on, the location isn't bad and the party isn't in the least ruined." Harry smiled. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Of course you'd like the location." She muttered under her breath. "What was that? Why would especially I like the location?" Harry asked. "As if you didn't know." Vanessa yelled. Harry looked taken aback. "This looks like a strip club, you probably can't wait for the girls here to give you a lap dance. Like…" She turned and looked over to one of the sticks. "Oh, here, little miss Weasley is already getting warm, you should go over before you miss it." She exclaimed and tried to walk away, but she was stopped by a pair of arms that grabbed her around the waist, turned her and pulled her flush against someone. She gasped when she saw the intensity of green in Harry's eyes, before she felt a pair of lips on hers. At first she tried to push him away but soon gave in and returned the heated kiss with as much passion as he put in.

He pulled away, smirking at her flushed face. She shoved him. "You're such an asshole sometimes." She exclaimed and threw her arms up. "Ugh." She groaned as she walked away. Harry's smirk turned into a grin. He looked around and spotted Zac and Hermione. He went over to them. "Hey Zac." He greeted Zac. Zac nodded his head, while Hermione began to talk. "What happened with Vanessa?" She asked. Harry shrugged. "Just a small argument, not serious though." He replied as a new song came on. It was Party People by Nelly and Fergie. People began to go wild and rushed to the dance floor. Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione. "Hey, you wanna dance?" He asked and held his hand out. Hermione shot a glance at Zac, before she nodded and hesitantly took his hand.

He dragged her into the middle of the dance floor and began to make a few moves, while Hermione just moved from side to side, not sure what to do. "Aw, come on, Hermione relax." He took her hand twirled her lightly and spun around too, laughing as he did so. Hermione watched him laughing and joined him soon. They began to dance innocently, neither of them moving out of their personal space, but as more people joined the dance crowed, everyone around them pushed them closer, causing Harry to touch her at some points. They lost their selves more into the music.

Zac looked around, searching for Vanessa. He spotted her near the bar and walked over to her. "Hey Vanessa." He greeted her. Vanessa jumped at the sudden voice and turned to him. "Whoa, hey Zac." She greeted back with a smile. Zac grinned. "Hey do you want to dance?" He asked casually. Vanessa smiled even more and nodded. They both moved into the crowd and began to dance close, closer than Harry and Hermione. Zac put his hands on her waist while Vanessa wrapped hers around his neck. Zac looked deeply into her eyes and smirked. "You know, you look gorgeous tonight." He whispered huskily. Vanessa just smirked back and turned around, pushing her hips back into his.

The music changed from an upbeat song to a low beat one. Everybody began to simply rock and grind against each other. Harry and Hermione went with the flow, too lost in each others eyes to notice what they were doing. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and resting his forehead on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinding her hips into his, slowly with the beat. He traced her cheek lightly with his other hand. And that was, what made Hermione come to her senses. Her eyes widened as she whispered. "Harry." But it wasn't the seductive, low voice he'd expected; it was more an urgent one. Harry blinked rapidly, shook his head and took a small step backwards, his hand just slightly resting on her waist. Hermione un-wrapped her arms and let them slid down to his chest. "I'm sorry." He mumbled and took a final step back, both of their bodies completely separating. Hermione looked down and nodded. She walked into another direction, leaving Harry standing there in his own thoughts.

Draco watched the scene unfold and smirked._ That's new…_ He thought.

_Fuck, what was that? _Harry wondered. He went trough the crowd and saw Vanessa and Zac dancing. A small flame of rage bubbled in him, but quickly went away as he remembered that he dancing just exactly the same with Hermione. He slowly strode over to them, bumping into grinding couples on the way. Vanessa had her back to him, but Zac saw him and cleared his throat, his hands falling of her waist and nodded his head forward. Vanessa shot him a confused glance before she turned. Her eyes widened as they locked with Harry's. He was scratching his neck and nodded his head to the side, signalling her he wanted to talk. Vanessa nodded. He hesitantly took her hand and dragged her out. "Let's go somewhere private." He suggested.

They took off to the Astronomy Tower. It was already dark and stars were already shining. He let go off her hand as he moved over to the railing to gaze at the stars. "It's a beautiful night." He stated. "Yeah, it is." She agreed as she came to rest next to him. "You wanted to talk." She looked at him expectantly.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry." He kept his gaze on the stars. Vanessa reached over and touched his hand. "For what?" She asked him. Harry let his gaze drop to scene in front of him before turning his head to Vanessa. "For being an asshole, for being insensitive and for being the flirt and playboy that I am." He replied truthfully. Vanessa let out a small chuckle. "You shouldn't be sorry about that, that's just the way you're am." She giggled at the mock hurt look he shot her. She reached up to trace his cheek. "No, honestly. You shouldn't be sorry, because I'm like that too. I mean, look at the way I…-" She started but Harry interrupted. "Vanessa." He gently said. "I love you." He whispered. Vanessa felt tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you too." She whispered when she pulled away. Harry dipped his head down and captured her lips in another kiss, a more passionate one.

Harry pulled away breathlessly. "What now?" He asked. Vanessa smiled. "We could go back to the party…" She suggested and giggled when he raised his eyebrows. "Or go to your room." She finished. Harry smirked. "Definitely the latter." He pulled away completely and grabbed her hand. They ran through the halls, laughing. They stumbled through the portrait hole, up the stairs into Harry's room, leaving a small trail off clothes behind them. Their lips interlocked in a passionate kiss, while their hands were busy unlocking the belt of the others. They fell backwards on Harry's bed, kicking jeans and shoes off. They pulled away to laugh, but Harry sobered quickly when Vanessa pushed him off her to stand up. She slowly reached behind and unclasped her bra letting it slid off her arms. Harry watched in awe as she climbed back on top of him, kissing him gently. He pulled away, awe still written on his face. "You're amazing, you know that?" Vanessa smirked. "I know." And with that she kissed him again.

°°°!°°°

Vanessa had her head on his chest, her arm wrapped over his torso and her leg in between his. Harry grinned, his arm around her shoulders and his other hand tracing her arm. "This was great." He whispered. Vanessa nodded against his chest. "Yeah, now I really realize we are finally together again." She whispered back. Harry chuckled. He looked over to his clock and discovered it was 2 o'clock. "Oh wow, it's already 2 o'clock." He exclaimed. Vanessa sighed. "I guess I should go." She slowly rose and looked around for her clothes. Harry stood up too and slipped his boxers on. He grinned as he picked up a red laced panty. "Hey, looking for that?" He casually asked. Vanessa turned to him. She rolled her eyes and snitched it out of his hands. When she had clothes back one, except for her top, which was lying somewhere in the Head's common room. Harry grabbed a pair sweats and slipped in. "Come let's go find your top." Harry chuckled and grabbed her hand.

They quietly sneaked down and were startled to see Hermione on the couch with a book in her hands. As she heard the gasps she turned to the stairs. She was still in the same clothes she wore to the party. Harry and Vanessa blushed and waved. "Um, how was the party?" Vanessa asked, uneasy. Hermione shrugged. She shot a quick glance at Harry before replying. "Okay, I guess." Vanessa cocked her head to the side, before she sighed. "So are you taking points off?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "No." She smiled as Vanessa began to grin. She moved over and sat down next to Hermione. Harry took the time to look around for Vanessa's top. "I was thinking… we could actually do that again." Vanessa suggested. Hermione looked confused. "Do what again?" She asked. Vanessa smiled. "Well, this girly stuff again. Or at least do something together. If you hang out with two guys almost everyday, you kinda long for a girl." Hermione smiled. "I'd love to hang out for."

Harry came over and stuck the top out. "Here, Ness, your top." Vanessa grinned sheepishly as she tucked it on. "Okay, I guess I'll go." She hugged Hermione, catching her by surprise. "See you, Hermione." And than she stood up and walked to Harry. She let her hands trail from his chest to his neck. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too babe." He whispered back, huskily. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away. With a final wave she left. He turned to Hermione, determined to talk with her only to see she's already gone.

_So much for talking. _He thought.

°°°!°°°

The next morning, Harry ran down early. He wanted to catch Hermione before breakfast. He sat down on the couch and waited. After just twenty minutes, Hermione came down. Harry quickly stood up. "Hey Hermione." He greeted. "Morning." She mumbled back. Harry sighed as he scratched his neck. "Um, Hermione, I'm sorry about-… uh- about yesterday. I-I guess it was j-just the hea-heat of the moment… or something, um, like this… I'm sorry. I don't want things to be…-um awkward between us." He stuttered out, blushing a dark shade of red. Hermione smiled a little at his awkwardness, despite her own blush. She took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's okay Harry." Harry grinned and reached out to pull her against him in a hug. But after he realised what he was doing he quickly pulled away, blushing like mad.

"Um, Sorry. Let's go to breakfast." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and followed him as he began to walk out of the portrait hole. After a while Hermione was first to talk again. "Um Harry, the next time when you and Vanessa… uh… _go at it_… please undress in your own room, okay." And she smirked. Harry stopped, dumbfounded, while Hermione just walked on.

_Oh boy, this girl sure is something._ Harry thought and ran up to her.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

Sorry I know it's short but I didn't want you guys to grow impatient with me… so here it was…

**And now… don't add to your favourite or to your author alert if you don****'t review!! So review pretty please!  
**

_Btw... Does anyone volunteer to be my beta? I'd really need someone and I don't know who... so if anyone would do it, please PM me or tell me in a review. Thank you!_


End file.
